Beauty Becomes the Beast
by blackcat47
Summary: After the final battle, the Malfoys are sure they've escaped Voldemort for good. Unfortunately for them, he had exacted his plan of revenge on them before his death. He tasked Grayback with ensuring they truly suffer-by going after Narcissa. Now she finds herself to be as truly deadly as she always looked to be.
1. Chapter 1

Response to "In Which Lucius Finds out About His Wife's Monthly Problem" Challenge or...how Lucius and Narcissa deal with the fact that she's been bitten by a werewolf. I highly encourage and implore you to go write your own and submit it! One-Shots, and ongoing both accepted!

* * *

Denial can be such a blissful state.

She'd been in denial that Voldemort would catch the glimmer of the lie behind her eyes when she'd muttered, "Dead."

She'd been in denial that he would exact his revenge; that he even could now that Harry had killed him.

As she ran through the Forbidden Forest, carelessly shooting curses over her shoulder, she was in denial that she could outrun her pursuer.

She couldn't.

* * *

As she lay in excruciating pain, she had begged him to finish her.

"Please," she'd whispered, choking on her own blood.

"Please what?" He'd taunted back.

"A-a-vada..."

He'd laughed mockingly before finally responding.

"That'd be too easy now wouldn't it, love?" He'd touched her face and neck with the back of his hand. So beautiful it had been the only part of her he hadn't torn apart.

He'd backed away from her a foot or two to survey the mess he'd made of her. Pulling out his wand, he had healed her just enough. Just enough to ensure she'd be found alive.

She'd been too weak to scream as her more major injuries healed themselves.

"My-my husband, he'll..."

He'd stopped, dropped to one knee, gotten within inches of her face.

"He'll what, dearie? Risk his life to come after me? For you?"

"He...he loves me and he's not..."

"Not someone to be messed with? Perhaps he would have fought for you-had I crucio'd you, or killed you, or ravaged you, but not now. And that's what makes this whole thing so bloody brillant." He'd stopped, come in even closer, and sniffed her neck to be certain the curse had begun. "The perfect revenge on the worthless Malfoy family. The family who lied to keep that Potter bastard alive, the family who ran away at the final moment, the family who raised a son without the ability to kill."

A rage had begun to build inside her at the mention of her son. "Just kill me!" She'd managed to half scream.

He'd stood and looked over his shoulder at the sound of approaching steps. "Time for me to run, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." She'd vaguely seen him sneer at her before he'd made his escape.

* * *

Alright, first chapter of my own challenge to write a story where Narcissa somehow becomes a werewolf and the examination of what happens to her and Lucius as a result. How/why she is bitten and how he deals with it are up to you!


	2. Chapter 2

Response to "In Which Lucius Finds out About His Wife's Monthly Problem" Challenge or...how Lucius and Narcissa deal with the fact that she's been bitten by a werewolf. I highly encourage and implore you to go write your own and submit it! One-Shots, and ongoing both accepted!

* * *

Narcissa knew she must have lost consciousness because she was now distinctly aware of coming to at the sound of a voice. Things were hazy and it took her a moment to place it.

"Draco?" She groaned.

"Mum? Mum! You're ok?" He looked her in the eyes to make sure he hadn't imagined her voice and she was indeed, alive. He immediately took off his cloak and lay it over her, standing and pulling out his wand. "I'm going to go get help."

"No, I- I'm fine."

"No you're not Mother, I thought you were, well, and who the hell did this to you? It looks like, it looks like you've been attacked by an animal."

"I-"

"That's it, we're going to St. Mungo's. Do you think you're ok to apparate alongside me?"

"No!" Narcissa tried to sit up. She couldn't go to St. Mungo's. They'd know and then she'd-no, no. "No, just get me home."

Draco did as his mother requested, immediately charging the house elves with cleaning her up as he set off in search of a healer. Two hours later and Draco was still coming up empty-handed. They were in the middle of a war, after all, and no one was particularly keen to make a house call to visit the wife of a Death Eater. Deafeated and afraid of the state he'd find her in, Draco returned home, not knowing what else to do.

Taking a deep breath, he opened her bedroom door. The room was darkened and a lone elf sat by her bedside. "Is she-" Draco began, preparing for the worst.

"Mistress better." The elf replied with a small smile.

Draco approached tentatively, afraid it was too good to be true.

"Mum?" He whispered.

Slowly, Narcissa opened her eyes and smiled ever so slightly at the sight of her beloved son. She lifted a hand and gently placed it on his cheek. "Draco, darling."

He breathed a huge sigh of relief and looked to the elf. "How are her injuries?"

"No injury Mister Malfoy."

Draco knew that couldn't be. "What do you mean, she was a bloody mess?"

"I's check Mistress, but only very dirty and many scars."

"Very dirty and scarred? Did one of the elves heal her? Is this elf magic?" Draco demanded, a lack of answer beginning to anger him.

"No, no, no Mister Malfoy she-"

"Draco, I'm fine, darling. Just very tired."

"But mother, I saw you, there were all sorts of bite-"

"That's enough Draco." Narcissa raised her voice as much as her energy allowed her. "I said I'm fine. I just need to rest and-"

"And you need Father. I'll go and fetch him."

Narcissa did need Lucius. She needed him desperately to reassure her everything would be alright, that she would be alright. She needed him to avenge her. She needed him to take whatever sentencing the Ministry would give him so that they could begin again. Lucius wasn't a bad man, he never had been. Misguided, yes, he'd easily gotten in over his head with Voldemort before he knew what was happening. By the time he'd realized, Narcissa was pregnant with Draco and he had a family to protect. It was too late to risk leaving. Oh, how desperately she'd hoped and prayed that the two of them could have a second chance together at a normal life.

She scoffed at the thought. Normal. How could a former Death Eater and his, newly _damaged _wife begin again? When Lucius found out what had happened he'd have nothing more to do with her. And how long would it be before he found out? Narcissa was not an expert on the lunar calendar, but she knew, at best, she had a month.

"No, Draco, we've no idea where he is and-"

"To hell with that! I'll find him so he can come at once." Draco leaned over and kissed his mother on the forehead before looking to the house elf. "Give her a sleeping draught, now."

She wanted to resist, but in her weakened and wandless state, she could do nothing but drink the liquid the elf put to her lips. The effects immediately took hold and as her eyes began to close again she heard the pop of Draco's apparition.

She had a month.


	3. Chapter 3

Response to "In Which Lucius Finds out About His Wife's Monthly Problem" Challenge or...how Lucius and Narcissa deal with the fact that she's been bitten by a werewolf. I highly encourage and implore you to go write your own and submit it! One-Shots, and ongoing both accepted!

* * *

Narcissa hadn't been prepared for how quickly the changes had come. When she finally awoke 24 hours after being administered the sleeping draught, she awoke to a world of overwhelming sounds and colors. As she tried to sit up in bed, the intensity of even the bedside lamp was too much and dizziness forced her to lie back down. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and resolved to try again.

"Accio, wand." She called retrieving it. As soon as her wand touched her hand, she set about making a few changes. Turning the lights off, casting silencing charms around her room to block out the slightest household noise, and a steadying charm on herself, she was now able to stand. Slowly, she walked across the room to her vanity and sat down.

It was a full ten minutes before she could bring herself to look into the mirror.

It wasn't so bad, but bad enough.

There weren't the visible bite marks she'd been expecting, but her skin had taken on a shade of pale that marked her as something other than human to anyone with a discerning eye.

The mild dark circles that had been creeping onto her face in the past few years were now half moon bruises that highlighted the slight glow her eyes had taken on in the darkened room.

Carefully removing her robes, she winced when she saw the skin beneath. Her stomach and lower back were covered in laceration scars that looked years old despite how fresh they were. Narcissa was not an expert on dirty _halfblood_- werewolves, she reminded herself of the correct term, but she suspected that rapid healing was now part of her physiology.

A loud bang from downstairs suddenly caught her attention. Despite the silencing charms, she was still able to hear the noise. It would be incredible if it didn't mean what it did.

And now there was yelling. Draco and a female voice. Pulling her robe back on and going to the door, she opened it and began to slowly make it down the stairs, gripping the railing the entire way.

"Draco? What is the meaning of this?"

"Mum? You shouldn't be up."

"Well, I am and I want an explanation as to the noise down here and who that girl is." She said pointing to the young woman beside him.

"I couldn't find any healers before, and when I was searching for Father I ran into Granger here. She isn't a healer, but she is," Draco paused, not wanting to admit what he was about to, "she is very knowledgeable and I want her to take a look at you. Make sure you're ok."

"I told you I'm FINE!" Narcissa snapped at her son, immediately regretting it.

Draco stopped cold at the gutteral quality of his mother's voice. Something wasn't right and he wasn't letting Hermione go until she had a look.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'll just take a quick look and then I'll leave." Hermione calmly suggested.

"Fine, shall we go into the drawing room Miss Granger?"

Hermione followed the older woman into a main room off the entry hall and Draco stayed where he was.

Narcissa turned to sit in a chair and immediately used her wand to draw the curtains closed. Hermione walked forward and sat opposite in a large chair.

"Is the light bothering you?"

"I have always been sensitive to external stimuli Miss Granger."

Hermione paused, not sure if she believed that or not.

"What happened?"

"I was attacked."

"Because you lied for Harry."

"Because I lied to save my son."

Hermione paused again, knowing she was treading dangerously. There was no love lost between her and the Malfoys, that was certain, but Draco had seemed desperate, and in the end, she didn't think he was evil, just a pompous jerk. So she agreed to take a look at his mother. And look now she did. There was something familiarly, off, about Narcissa Malfoy that Hermione couldn't put her finger on.

"Who attacked you?"

"I don't know," She replied much to fast.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" She snapped like before, her eyes twinging ever so slightly of silver when she did and realization hit Hermione.

The darkened curtains, the gutteral voice, her paled skin, the dark circles, and her eyes.

"Was it Greyback, Mrs. Malfoy? Is he the one who attacked you?"

Narcissa sat in silence for a moment, attempting to gather her thoughts. She was unnerved by how quickly this girl had sorted things out. How quickly others would as well.

"Is it that obvious Miss Granger?"

"Is what that obvious?"

"Is it that obvious that I'm- what I am." Her eyes lowered to her hands placed in her lap.

Hermione was conflicted. She really shouldn't feel sorry for the woman before her. The Malfoys had been blood purists since they had existed, and now, the beautiful matriarch found herself with the most "tainted" blood of all. It certainly was ironic, to say the least. But then again, Hermione did feel sorry for her. No one should have to suffer the burden of this particular curse-even a Malfoy. And even if she had been lying to save Draco, she also saved Harry in the meantime and for that she would be eternally grateful.

"I've a friend who is a werewolf," She saw Narcissa cringe at the word "So I know the signs is all."

A year ago, she never would have asked a Mudblood for help, but in light of recent circumstances, Narcissa was having a change of heart regarding blood purity and the idea that some wizards and witches were better than others.

"You're friend, Lupin, I assume? Is he able to, control himself? I don't want Draco and especially Lucius to know what's happened. I don't want anyone beyond you to know, and I'm not particularly comfortable with even that." She paused swallowing the last ounce of pride. "But, I need help. I have to find a way to survive this and hide it, and I know nothing about being, this-this-_thing_."

Hermione sat silently.

"I'll pay you whatever you ask to be of assistance to me."

"Mrs. Malfoy, of course I will help how I can, but it's really Professor Lupin you should speak to, he-"

"No. I can't ask him. He has no cause to help me and I already told you, no one else can know."

Hermione knew there was most likely no reasoning with this woman. She was, after all, Draco's mother, but she knew she couldn't lie either.

"He would help you, you know. He's a good, forgiving man, and he'd never neglect to help a fellow, um, werewolf."

"I _know what I am, you _don't have to keep saying it!" Narcissa exploded, losing her temper again.

"I'm sorry, yes." Hermione gave a weak smile. "That lack of control you're feeling, that's the curse taking hold. If you don't want to talk to Lupin, that's your choice, but there's only so much I can help you with and we should start immediately."

Narcissa stood and smoothed the skirt of her robes. "Yes, I agree and I apologize for not being civil just now."

Hermione started for the door, "I've got a bit of research to do, and some friends to check on in the hospital-"

"The war, yes-"

"And I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

"Thank you Miss Granger."

"Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy, please call me Hermione."

"Alright then, Hermione, I think you can also use my given name."

There was brief exchange of smiles as the younger walked through the door, turning one last time before she left.

"And N-Narcissa? Eventually someone else will need to know; someone else to protect you on the full moon, and to keep you from hurting others."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note #1: Is anyone reading? REviews are great. :)

Author's Note #2: People should participate in the challenge! One shots are totally fine!

Challenge:

1. Narcissa is bitten by a werewolf.

2. Yep, that's pretty much the only rule. :)


	5. Chapter 5

No Challenge Participants yet? Let's get this show on the road!

Challenge

1. Narcissa is bitten by a werewolf.

2. Yep, that's pretty much the only rule. :)

* * *

A week had elapsed since Hermione had learned Draco Malfoy's mother had become a werewolf. She had spent all her free time away from the hospital researching in an attempt to find out as much as she could about lycanthropy. Thankfully, she'd found a good deal more information than she was expecting and was able to share what she'd learned.

Lycanthropy wasn't quite the disease the PureBlood community liked to think it was. In fact, it wasn't a disease at all, at least, not after it took hold of someone. Werewolves did carry a virus in their saliva, but which allowed their DNA to latch onto a victim's own genetic material, changing it until it looked the same. It also wasn't quite as magical as some thought. It wasn't simply a spell that overcame an "infected" person once a month. It truly changed someone.

The proud Narcissa Malfoy wasn't exactly eager to hear every single detail about how much of an animal she really was. She wouldn't merely become sick at the onset of a full moon as she transformed into a monster; the wolf inside her was there every second of every day. Hermione had explained how she would always have to work at maintaining control over some of her more animal instincts. She'd known it was true because she could feel it.

Feel how short her temper had become. Feel her love of delicate pastries slip away only to be replaced for an incessant hunger for meat. Feel her thoughts of Lucius become full of primal jealousy and desires to bite him and mark him as her own. The last change scared her the most and solidified her belief that she couldn't be around him ever again. Not without killing him or worse.

Lucius.

Draco had finally found him, imprisoned at the Ministry awaiting trial. He'd asked for her, begged her to come, and sent letters to her through Draco. It was agony for her. Despite everything they'd been through, she had always loved him and still did. His letters were covered in his scent and it intoxicated her. She missed him, longed for him, now more than ever. Narcissa wasn't sure if her longing was because of everything they'd been through and their separation, or the part of her that was a pradator and wanted to ensure no one else would touch him. She'd written him back twice, trying her best to assure him everything was fine and they'd be together soon. That she'd been sick and it was the only thing keeping her from him.

He would only be at the Ministry for another week before he stood trial for his involvement in the war. Hermione had assured Narcissa that the potion she'd concocted would help her maintain as much of a normal life as possible and that she would, most definitely, be able to resume her place in society. Of course, given that it wasn't the week of the full moon. The wolf would be too strong then and it would be best if she remained in isolation as much as possible.

"Please, Hermione, isn't there anything we can do that will allow me to go to Lucius's trial?" She'd begged.

"I thought you didn't want him to see you like this, that you couldn't bear to watch him shun you?"

"I can't, but you know all he's done. He'll be sent to Azkaban and I can't let him go to that place without at least saying goodbye."

"Narcissa, the trial is the day before the full moon. We've been over this. You need to be locked in the dungeons hours before the moon rises."

She was torn. She couldn't let Lucius know what she'd become. She couldn't risk her erratic behavior giving her away to someone at the Ministry. They would register her as a dangerous creature for the rest of her life at best. But she couldn't abandon her husband when he needed her most either.

"I have to be there for him."

"Is it worth it to you Narcissa? If it is, then I'll help you as best I can. I'll accompany you myself, if it is truly what you want, but you must realize-you must know he'll find out."

"It's not like I'm going to start growling during the trial Hermione!"

Hermione sighed, "It is exactly like that Narcissa. You will be watching your husband...your mate now under diress and being held against his will and you don't think the wolf will react? I'm afraid you growling is our best case scenario. I'm no expert, but it stands to reason that the stress of being there, coupled with the fact that this is your first full moon, could trigger the change early. I can't have blood on my hands. If you kill-"

"They'll kill me, I know."

The two women remained silent as they finished the extra batches of the wolfsbane potion Narcissa would need in the coming days.

"There is one other possibility."

"Yes?"

"That you accept help from Remus Lupin."

"No."

"I don't know enough about this to know how you will react for certain. He does. Furthermore, the only thing strong enough to control a werewolf is another one. I'm not prepared to march into the ministry with you and no backup."

Narcissa stood in thought, almost mindlessly stirring the potion.

"You can apologize you know. He'll accept."

"Accept?! She laughed. "Accept my apology for trying to get him locked away after leading the campaign to make sure everyone knew he was a dirty, diseased creature?!"

"Are you sorry?"

"Of course I am!"

"Are you only sorry because-"

"Because now I'm the dirty, diseased creature? No, I began changing my views on all that some time ago."

"Then tell him that. He'll understand. For Mr. Malfoy."

"For Lucius."


	6. Chapter 6

No Challenge Participants yet? Let's get this show on the road!

Challenge

1. Narcissa is bitten by a werewolf.

2. Yep, that's pretty much the only rule. :)

* * *

To say Remus Lupin was unsure about the situation in which he now found himself would have been an understatement. He'd received a visit from one Miss Hermione Granger a few days ago pleading that he help her with a friend. The trouble was, she'd said, who this particular friend was. At first he'd assumed it to be a classmate, but the more details Lupin heard, the more his uncertainty flared. Apparently, the friend was the wife of a Death Eater. Apparently, the help she needed was that she was now a werewolf and actually wanted to attempt being in a very public place a day before the full moon. Lupin had immediately protested, saying nothing that Hermione didn't know. Of course it was dangerous. Of course it was ridiculous. And who the hell did this person think she was that she could risk harming others like that?

It didn't matter who she thought she was, or who she actually was, Hermione had argued. Would he help them was the important thing. Yes, yes he would.

Hermione's face had lit up when he'd finally agreed and she cleared her throat and stood, promising to return when the time was right.

That had been several days ago and Lupin wondered if he'd ever meet this mysterious "friend" of Hermione's. It was now only two days until the Full Moon and as his body prepared for the change, his patience and strength were waning. He had just decided to take a nap when a pop startled him. Remus turned to see Hermione standing in his sitting room with a woman he'd have known anywhere.

"Narcissa Malfoy?"

Narcissa lowered her cloak and tentatively stepped forward, holding out her hand.

"Mr. Lupin, I know I have no right-"

"You're damn right you have no right. Are you shameless woman? Stepping foot in my home after all you did to me?"

"I know, you are completely correct in that, but I want to offer my utmost apologies for my behavior. I-I was a different person then, and I can only hope you'll accept my sincerity and grant me your forgiveness." She finished, lowering her head.

"Why are you even-" He paused as a familiar and also unfamiliar smell caused his nostrils to flare. In a moment he was on the other side of the room, pinning Narcissa against a wall.

"Lupin, what are you-?"

"Stay back Hermione!" He growled, turning his attention back to Narcissa, his hands around her throat. He slowly slid his fingers down to her shoulders as he leaned in and inhaled her scent. Hermione watched as both their eyes tinged silver and their breathing became heavy and irregular. Narcissa looked up at the man holding her back and tilted her face upward. Lupin hungrily took her mouth in his to no protest of her own. Only when they began to slide down the wall did Hermione snap out of her shock and intervene. She cast a separation spell that instantly had both of them bound to chairs on opposite sides of the room. Both struggled violently against their bindings and the younger witch could see what appeared to be the beginnings of the change in both of them. It took a full ten minutes for their breathing to regulate and everything return to normal.

"Professor?! What the hell was that?!"

Lupin hung his head, obviously embarassed.

Hermione glanced across the room at Narcissa and saw a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"I-I'm so sorry Narcissa, I didn't mean to-

"Didn't mean to attack me or didn't mean to try and take me right here in front of Hermione while my husband is in jail?!"

Lupin glared, "I didn't see you protesting Mrs. Malfoy."

"That's enough, both of you!" Hermione shouted. "Professor, I'll ask you again, what was that?"

Remus looked embarassed, again. "I've never even heard of a female werewolf Hermione, let alone had the chance to be in the same room as one, to-to smell her. I-stopped thinking rationally. There was only instinct and desire and I truly am sorry, Narcissa."

"It-I-" she paused, breathing deeply, not wanting to admit she'd been overtaken by the same animalistic impulse, "I accept your apology Mr. Lupin if you can somehow find it to forgive me my past actions towards you?"

"I think I can try."

"See? I told you he'd forgive you," Hermione reminded her. "Now, can I release both of you or is there going to be another incident?"

"I think it best you keep us bound for the time-being Hermione, dear. I miss Lucius dreadfully and it seems that, um," She paused, trying to find a delicate way to put it.

"She's giving off a scent, Hermione, is what she's doing. It's subconscious and I doubt she can stop it. Even though I have no real attraction or interest in Mrs. Malfoy and she is clearly devoted to her husband, we're still werewolves and I have failed, as I usually do, to respect how I am as much animal as I am man." He looked at Narcissa, "First and most important lesson: you're an animal as much as a human, as much as a witch. Never forget that or you'll be in a world of hurt."

"I know that."

"Do you? Because I've been this creature most of my life and I still lost it just now. I wasn't prepared, and I let my guard down. If Hermione hadn't been here I would have-we would have-"

"We would have come to our senses Mr. Lupin."

"No, we would not have. I would have mated with you, _Narcissa. _We wouldn't have stopped."

Narcissa looked horrified and as par for course, continued denying everything. "That simply isn't true."

"Didn't you feel it though? The pull was so strong we both started to transform a full two days before the full moon. How can you be so daft?! Even now, I-" He broke eye contact and looked at Hermione, "Listen, I want to help you Hermione, but I refuse to lose my hard-earned composure because some bitch has come along giving off some come hither scent. I can't help her if I can't even control myself around her."

Narcissa was staring daggers at Lupin. "What did you call me?"

"Come now Narcissa, you've been a bitch since Hogwarts, it's just-a little more literal now."

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled, growing increasingly tired of their childlike behavior.

"What if I find a way to block it? What if I find a way to keep you from smelling her? Would you help us then?"

"Hermione, you aren't listening, I was barely willing to help before due to our history, but now? Even without our inhuman impulses, look at her. She's obviously in denial about everything and until she accepts what she's become- truly accepts it, then no one can help her. She's a danger to herself and everyone around her."

"Professor, this only happened to her three weeks ago. Three weeks! I don't like Lucius Malfoy either and Draco and I are far from friends, but she is surprisingly a decent person. She saved Harry, Professor. She's the reason we won the bloody war! And you know the thanks she got for it? Greyback hunting her down and cursing her, counting on her husband and son disowning her upon finding out."

The three of them sat in uncomfortable silence for what felt an eternity.

"My husband is most likely going to Azkaban, Remus, and I just want to tell him goodbye. I was hoping I could send him off without him finding out what happened. I told Hermione you wouldn't forgive me for my vendetta against you, but all I can do is say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you've had to live with this for 40 years and I'm sorry I made you lose control. I'm so, so very sorry. I don't know how to live like this and Hermione said-she assured me you would never refuse help to another-" She stopped and stared at her hands in her lap.

"Another what, Narcissa? You have to say it. If only for your own good."

Tears started to well in her eyes.

"Narcissa, what are you? You had no problem using the word against me a decade ago." His tone softened, "Narcissa, you have to start here."

She couldn't stand it anymore. How had he lived like this all this time? The only reason she hadn't taken her own life was because of her family. She couldn't bear to leave them. She knew Lupin was right. They say the first step to healing is admitting you have a problem, right? Well, this was certainly one hell of a problem. Admitting it made it real, though, and somehow, even after everything that had just happened with Lupin, he was right, she was still in denial. Of course they would have- _mated - _even though the thought of it disgusted her. She would never be unfaithful to her husband, but then again, she'd never had to fight this side of herself before. It was unfamiliar and reckless and dangerous. _She was dangerous. _She was a-

"Werewolf. I'm-" She began gasping for breath as the tears began to rain "a werewolf."

And possibly for the first time in her entire life, Narcissa Malfoy let down the mask.


End file.
